


A Woman's Comfort

by Kamil_the_Awesome



Series: Don't Stop the March of Time [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode s2e07: The Abandoned Mask, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamil_the_Awesome/pseuds/Kamil_the_Awesome
Summary: On the verge of indulging in the hallucinogenic effects of Refrain, Lelouch instead finds another means to revive his faltering resolve and the pain of having what he once fought for turned against him. AU for “The Abandoned Mask”. For Sugar n’ Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021.
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Don't Stop the March of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	A Woman's Comfort

Cold metal brushed against the skin of his forearm, a needle barely a centimeter away. Thin hairs rose, as though aware of what was to come. With the pull of a trigger, the present would be washed away in favor of the past. It was all so tempting; to give in and allow the harsh pain he felt to vanish from awareness. And yet, Lelouch hesitated, the finger that could pull the trigger shaking as he willed himself to inject the psychotropic drug within.

The present had sliced into his heart and left him feeling adrift. His dear, sweet sister was now his greatest threat. The panic and outrage that had filled him when he heard her voice for the first time since the Black Rebellion felt like a lifetime ago, even though he knew that it had been maybe thirty hours prior.

Now, Nunnally wanted to revive the failed dream that Euphemia had possessed, before his geass had run rampant and cursed her hands to be stained with innocent blood. It had been hard enough, having to deal with her rejection of Zero and her embrace of Suzaku—his treacherous friend.

 _But with this, I can go back to those better days_ , Lelouch thought, stiffening his finger as if it were enough to fuel his determination to let everything go. The steel I-beams he sat upon were finally warm against his body, protected from the weather by the construction project around him.

And then his ears picked up the most curious sound: soft footsteps, familiar in a manner that demanded his attention. Lelouch looked over, peering through the fringe of his raven-black hair, and saw that an all too familiar redhead had found him.

“I knew you would come here,” whispered Kallen Kōzuki. She was dressed in plain clothes—a blue cardigan over a pink sundress with a yellow bow at the collar. She walked towards him until there were five or six strides between them. “It was here, in Shinjuku, that Zero was born. Where you started everything.”

He stared at her, remaining silent. Part of him wondered if this location was close to that warehouse where C.C. had seemingly died, where she had made a contract with him, where he had stripped away that life of lies. Even up to this day, only he and Suzaku knew the secret of the ‘poison gas’, though he imagined his former friend no longer bothered to remember the true cause of everything since that fateful day.

Kallen approached him slowly, her blue eyes focusing upon his violet. “Lelouch, I wanted to tell you something.” Her eyes drifted and she came up short, almost gasping at the sight of the device against his arm. “Is that—?”

“Refrain,” he drawled, trying to sound amused. “You’re familiar with it, aren’t you?”

His mind briefly flashed back to the early days of the Black Knights, when the only Knightmare Frame they had was Kallen’s old red Glasgow. One of their Refrain busts had revealed that her mother was among the vast numbers of Japanese who had become reliant upon the drug.

Lelouch turned his gaze down to the injector. “Brings back memories of the good ol’ days.”

“Don’t give me that crap!” shouted Kallen, crossing the final distance between them. Lelouch flinched back slightly, eyes wide, as she drew the injector away, pulling it from his grasp, and tossed it aside with vengeance. The glass containing the drug crashed open, spilling dark liquid onto the concrete ground.

“So what if you failed this time? Can’t you come up with another plan to get her back?” His jaw clenched at the reminder of his recent failure. Lelouch could hear the pleading anger in her voice, more reminiscent of their time together at Ashford than with the Black Knights. Not only did anger flow through her words, but her harsh, striking gestures. “Just give us orders as you always do. Should I use my Knightmare, or play decoy?

“Tell me! I’ll do whatever you say!”

 _Whatever I say, huh?_ Lelouch thought. The pain, the emptiness he felt from Nunnally’s embrace of Suzaku returned in full force, and he knew what he wanted from Kallen. Something, at another time, he knew she’d give him without hesitation. He didn’t consider whether or not she would reject him now—there was only one other person who could fill the hole he felt.

“Alright, then…I want you to comfort me.”

Lelouch rose, watching closely as Kallen flinched away, eyes startling wide. His blood, which had until then been flowing slow and cold, rushed hot. He desired her, wanted to control her fully. She had said she felt like a slave because of his geass power, yet he didn’t need it. Not for her.

She stepped away, staring up at Lelouch as he moved to come as close as he could. His right hand cupped Kallen’s face, seeking to ignore the sudden panic wavering in her blue eyes. She shuddered under his touch.

“That is something…a woman can do for her man…yes?” he whispered, seeking to make his intention clear.

Her eyes widened further, a brief whisper of, “Lelou…” escaping her lips. He leaned in and claimed her lips for his own.

Kallen froze, seemingly shocked that Lelouch crossed that final distance. He kissed her, drawing at her lips, seeking to awaken what he knew to lay within. Lelouch continued so for a few seconds, and then began to draw away, his lips lingering upon her own. She followed, leaning into him, her hands pressed against his chest. Lithe hands shifted as their kiss deepened, fire flooding his veins and burning through his body.

Lelouch lost sense of time, a drastic failure to predict just how intoxicating kissing could be. Something of the hole in his chest felt…fuller as he drew away. In that time between Kallen indulging in the kiss and when they finally separated, his hands had found their way around her, drawn to the narrowing at her waist. Her hands were no longer pressed against his chest—one had wrapped around his neck, while the other was balled in his shirt.

“Why did you…” she began, frowning slightly. “Am I… I…”

He considered how to respond to Kallen’s confused words. It was certainly clear to him that her mind was still trying to push past what they had done—what she had done, drawn into his arms. Had he hesitated, he suspected she would’ve pushed him away and shouted at him. Now matters had changed between them. In the end, Lelouch found it wisest to remain silent and allow her to work out what she was feeling and thinking. It would be too easy to bring things to ruin by accident.

“Why did you really kiss me, Lelouch?” asked Kallen. There was a sudden, sharp look in her blue eyes that made him immediately feel wary. “Do you…”

“Kallen,” Lelouch began, voice thick and low in a manner that made her flush. His right hand came up to cup her face, the thumb running over her cheek. She briefly leaned into the touch. “Is it hard for you to believe a man like me would desire a woman like you? Your beauty…your loyalty…even your mind… I am selfish enough to want all of that…all of you, for myself.”

Her blue eyes fell away, jaw clenching. “Damn you…Lelouch!”

He opened his mouth to question why she was suddenly so angry with him when her other arm came up and around his neck. Kallen’s grip on his hair was nearly painful, though Lelouch found about as much pleasure from her lips. She drew him in with a hunger of one awakened from a coma.

His arms drew her in, to the point there was nothing but clothes between their bodies, radiating heat pouring into him. The ache in his heart, carved by Nunnally’s embrace of Euphemia’s failed dream, no longer felt as painful as it had earlier.

He realized so, drawing away from Kallen’s lips. Smiling, Lelouch hugged her tightly, amused at how she startled against him. Lips brushing her red, composed hair, he murmured, “Thank you, Kallen, for coming to find me.”

She nodded, face pressed into his chest, and Lelouch smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the various people involved with the event for which this story was written: Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, FreyjaBee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne, and Yatsu Narurasuke.


End file.
